Newmann
Newmann is the main antagonist of the 2008 Spanish-British animated film The Missing Lynx (El Lince Perdido). He is an evil hunter who is hired by Noah to hunt each pair (male and female) of every endangered animal species in the world so he can bring them to his island sanctuary. However, Noah is largely unaware of Newmann's true, evil nature until the climax of the film. He proclaims himself to be the greatest hunter in the world. He was voiced by Steven Hughes. History In his introductory scene, Newmann is first seen hunting a rhinoceros in the African Savannah when suddenly he is contacted by a millionaire named Noah, who wants him to come to his ship. Once he arrives, Newmann is given his assignment, which consists of capturing a male and female animal of every endangered species on Earth, which Newmann greedily accepts. At nighttime, Newmann and his mercenaries go to the Animal preserve where Félix and his friends live and kidnap Lincesa, a female Lynx and Felix's love interest. They also capture Félix himself, but he manages to escape thanks to the incompetence of Newmann's mercenaries. Felix and his friends set out to rescue Lincesa. They also learn of Noah's plans, who seeks out to protect every single endangered species by moving them to a nature reserve in the form of a gigantic island and try to stop him too. On the way to Lincesa, Félix and company meet a pack of wolves and manage to convince them to keep Newmann and his men away from them. While pursuing Félix, Newmann arrives and successfully manages to subdue and capture the wolves. While on Noah's ship, Lincesa discovers Noah can talk to animals as well, and was deemed a lunatic and locked into an asylum when he wanted to tell everyone about it. Upon his release, he used his skill to amass a great fortune and tells Lincesa how he plans to protect every animal by sending them to his island preserve as a way of thanking them for his wealth. Lincesa, however, manages to convince Noah of the error of his ways. Meanwhile, Félix discovers that one of his new friends, Rupert, a mole, had a microchip which Noah put on him after making a bargain with him, which consisted of protecting Rupert's family given moles are not an endangered species, which explains why Newmann and his cronies had been tracking Félix and his friends. Félix encounters Newmann on the desert threatening his friends and, after a brief battle with the deranged hunter and his henchmen, Felix manages to scratch Newmann's face, giving him a scar and causing him to turn his hunting into a personal vendetta against the lynx. An enraged Newmann later returns to Noah's ship and, when he sees his contractor no longer wants to carry out his plan and tries to cancel it, he betrays Noah, imprisons him in a cage and takes control of the ship, luring Felix as well as building a massive trap complex to kill him. In a turn of events, the ship is destroyed and begins to sink, Felix ultimately outsmarts Newmann and defeats him. Having gone completely insane, Newmann tries one last time to kill Felix with his rifle, but accidentally shoots one of his own spiked traps, which collides with him, causing him to fall unconscious and sink beneath the water, presumably drowning. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Newmann survived his predicament (albeit with his pants ripped, implying he encountered sharks). He swims to a small island and then walks to a nearby airport where he asks for a ticket to any African city. Suddenly, he hears a meow and looks next to his side where he sees a young lady holding a cute kitten in her hands. Newmann freaks out and screams in terror, revealing he now has ailurophobia. Personality Like many villainous poachers, Newmann was an arrogant and egomaniacal man who did not have any respect for animal life and was solely concerned about pure financial gain. At the end of the movie, though he survived, he is now terribly afraid of cats, revealing his battle with Félix left him traumatized. Appearance Newmann was a slender, muscular man with black and white hair and beard, and wore an eyepatch after Félix scarred him. He also sported a small ponytail and a classic poacher uniform. Trivia *Newmann is the first villain from Kandor Graphics, the second being Heraclio. *He is similar to Chantel DuBois. Category:Poachers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Changer Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Wrathful